


دختران شیرینی فروش (شوکولات درمانی)

by 6dr



Category: Original Work, شوکولات پرستان, پسرپستونی
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, آب نبات, آبنبات, آزمایشگاه, بالای شهر, بچه بازی, بچه دزدی, بیمارستان, تجاوز, تجاوز گروهی, جنسی, خردسال, دارو, داروساز, داف, دختر, درمانگاه, دکتر, زن, زن سالاری, سوررئالیسم, سکس, سکسی, سیکسیدورو, شهوانی, شوتا, شوتاکون, شوکولات - Freeform, شکلات, شیرین, شیرینی, شیرینی فروشی, شیرینی پزی, فانتزی, قنادی, مدیکال فتیش, پرستار, پزشک, پزشکی, پسربچه, کلوچه, کودک آزاری, کیک
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr/pseuds/6dr
Summary: در برخی مناطق مثل ایران زنانی زیبا در شیرینی فروشی ها و قنادی ها کار می کنند که لباسشان یک روپوش سفید و مقنعه ی سورمه ای است که درست شبیه لباس پرستاران و پزشکان است که در این داستان بخاطر این شباهت؛ زن های زیبای قنادی با روپوش پزشکی تبدیل به دکتر شده اند و همچنین بر اساس مدیکال فتیش و فانتزی سکسی پزشکی در این قصه ماجراهای سکسی هم اتفاق می افتد و نیز شکلات و شیرینیجات برای خیلی از خانما (و نیز پسربچه ی دخترمانند داستان) تأثیر تحریک شهوانی هم دارد، پس اینجا داخل این قصه رابطه ی مثلثی سه طرفه بین شکلات و سکس و پزشکی این ماجرای فانتزی را بوجود می آورد ...1-ارتباط سکس و شکلات و شیرینی به خاطر تأثیرش روی مغز2-ارتباط شیرینی فروشی و پزشکی بخاطر شباهت لباس سفید قنادان و یونیفرم بیمارستانی دکترها و پرستارها و البته شباهت بعضی انواع شیرینیجات و شکلات با قرص  و شربت و دارو3-ارتباط پزشکی با سکس بخاطر مدیکال فتیشیسم بدلیل برهنگی در هنگام هردو مورد معاینه ی پزشکی و رابطه ی جنسیو در بازگشت دوباره ارتباط شهوت جنسی و شیرینی و شکلات ، این مثلث را ایجاد کرده که دستمایه ی این رمان کوتاه شده است ...
Relationships: دکتر/مریض, فروشنده/مشتری, فسقلی/خانم دکتر های قنادی, پزشک/بیمار
Kudos: 1





	دختران شیرینی فروش (شوکولات درمانی)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confectioner girls (Chocolate therapy) (CANDY CLINIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085273) by [6dr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr/pseuds/6dr). 
  * Inspired by [candy clinic دختران شیرینی فروش (شوکولات درمانی)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751953) by سیکسیدورو. 
  * Inspired by [candy clinic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751956) by CIXIDORU. 



دختران شیرینی فروش (شوکولات درمانی)

پسرک در خانه تنها ست چون خانواده اش یعنی مادرخوانده و خاله-خوانده و همه خواهرخوانده هایش به مسافرت رفته اند. او در یک غروب بعد از تعطیلی دبستان به پارک کودک میرود و حسابی تاب بازی و سرسره بازی می کند و بعد گرسنه میشود و وسوسه می شود که به قنادی بزرگ شهر در آن نزدیکی برود و شیرینی و آجیل و کیک و کلوچه و شکلات و بستنی و شیرکاکائوی شیرین و شربت بخورد . در قنادی دختران بسیار چاق و قدبلندی کار می کنند که روپوش سفید و مقنعه سورمه ای رنگی به تن دارند و خودشان با خوردن مقادیر زیادی از خوراکیهای مختلف و شیرینی های مغازه ی خودشان حسابی چاق و چله و درشت و فربه و تپل و گنده شده اند. آنها به پسرک خجالتی یک عالمه خوراکی مجانی میدهند تا پسرک حسابی سیر شود و دلش باد کند. او همانجا به مستراح می رود ولی وقتی که از توالت بیرون می آید درهای مغازه بسته شده و او آنجا زندانی شده است. دختران هنوز در آشپزخانه و انبار پشت مغازه هستند و درها را از داخل قفل کرده اند.آنها می آیند و به پسربچه میگویند که رئیس قنادی می خواهد او را ببیند پس او را به دفتر مدیریت شیرینی پزی می برند تا خانم مدیر او را ببیند سپس به دستور رئیس ، پسرک را به اتاقهای پشت مغازه می برند که دقیقا مثل یک درمانگاه و یا بیمارستان است سپس خانم ها مقنعه هایشان را بالا میزنند و دکمه های روپوشهای سفیدشان را باز میکنند و بدن لختشان نمایان می شود که یک گوشی پزشکی زیر لباسشان آویزان کرده بودند و الان دیده میشود. همه آنان خانم دکتر های فوق متخصص هستند ... سپس خانم رئیس که از همه دکترتر و چاق تر است لباس پایین تنه پسرک را به زور در می آورد تا از پایین کاملا برهنه شود مثل خودشان که زیر روپوش هیچ چیزی نپوشیده اند و کاملا برهنه اند. سپس پسرک را به اجبار روی تخت بیمارستان می خوابانند و او را وادار می کنند لباس بالاتنه اش را بالا بزند و همه جای بدنش را معاینه می کنند و سپس مالش و نوازش میدهند و بعد هم همه خانم دکتر ها به ترتیب به پسرک تجاوز می کنند. این خانم دکتر های متخصص می خواهند تأثیر شکلات و شیرینی را روی بدن پسربچه قصه ما آزمایش کنند بنابراین پسرک را همانجا نگه میدارند تا بخوابد. در صبح فردایش خانم دکتر رئیس بیمارستان و درمانگاه شیرینی فروشی در حالیکه مقنعه اش را به پشت لاله گوشش زده و عینکش را بالای سرش زده و تخته پرونده پزشکی پسرک را در دست دارد به دیدن پسرک در اتاق بستری می آید و عینکش را به چشم میزند و برای او نسخه می نویسد : شیرینی و کیک و بستنی را مثل غذای بیمارستان و شکلات و شیرکاکائو را به عنوان دارو به پسربچه میدهند و تا شب این پذیرایی را در تختخواب بیمار ادامه می دهند. سپس در شب با آمدن خانم دکتر رئیس که مقنعه پشت گوش بالا زده و روپوشش باز است و زیرش کاملا برهنه و گوشی پزشکی در گوش دارد با پرونده پزشکی داخل می آید و می گوید : " خب اینجا چی داریم ؟ یه پسربچه کوچولو که از بس شیرینی و شکلات و شربت خورده دلش باد کرده ! باید حالشو خوب کنیم !" و با لبخند مهربان خانم پزشک معاینه را شروع می کنند و فشارخون و دما و نبض و ضربان قلب پسرک را اندازه میگیرند.بستنی چوبی به او می خورانند و بعد با همان چوب بستنی داخل حلق و گلوی پسرک را نگاه میکنند و همزمان دماسنج را داخل سوراخ کون پسرک فرو می کنند و همزمان با گوشی پزشکی و دست ، سینه و پستان و شکم و کیر پسرک را معاینه میکنند و می مالند و همه ی این کارها را خانم دکترها همراه هم و با کمک همدیگر انجام می دهند و بعد هم نوبتی و با کمک همدیگر به پسر بچه داستان تجاوز جنسی میکنند تا حالش را جا بیاورند و خوب کنند و بعد او را با نوازش می خوابانندو هر روز و هر شب این کارها تکرار میشود تا حال پسرک را خوب کنند و او را شکلات درمانی می کنند .....  
پسرک با خوردن شیرینی و شوکولات حشری و شهوتی و تحریک میشود و بیشتر دلش میخواهد تسلیم خانمها شده و پزشکان داستان بیشتر اورا معاینه کنند. او آنقدر شکلات میخورد که چاق میشود و پستانها و شکمش باد میکند و جلوی چشم خانم دکتر ها دکمه هایش به علت تنگی لباسش ناگهانی باز میشود و بدن لختش دیده میشود و خانم دکتر ها به او هجوم می آورند و او را معاینه ی سکسی میکنند ، در حقیقت آنها می خواهند در مورد تأثیر آبنبات و شکلات و شیرینی و کیک و کلوچه و بیسکوییت و شیرکاکائوی شیرین روی بدن پسرک تحقیق کنند و نتیجه تحقیقات را منتشر کنند و به همه ی دانشگاههای علوم پزشکی و بیمارستانها بفرستند تا بقیه ی خانم دکتر ها هم از سراسر جهان بیایند و پسربچه ی داستان را مورد معاینه ی پزشکی و تجاوز جنسی قرار دهند ... آنها در آزمایشگاه درمانگاه آبنباتی با شیر و شربت و شکلات داروهای ویژه ای ساخته اند که با خوراندن مقادیر زیادی از آن داروهای شربت مانند با زور به پسرک باعث میشوند پستلنها و شکم و باسن و کیر پسربچه بزرگتر شود و باد کند تا خانم دکترها بهتر بتوانند شهوتشان را روی بدن پسرک ارضاء کنند ...


End file.
